


So Far (From So Close)

by bibliomaniac



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, except in different rooms, this is pre-legato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac
Summary: oh my god has this not had a summary this entire timewell fuck. i mean it's in the tags basically they both jerk off thinking about each other. cool





	So Far (From So Close)

**Author's Note:**

> i brought up this idea in the goosh and had to write it because i am a sad, sorry individual who loves these two glorious beans
> 
> title is from Ships In The Night by Mat Kearney

It is late—the time of night when darkness curls around everything, when silence blankets the ship with an almost tangible weight. It almost seems like an affront to break that silence with his shaky breathing, with the sound the mattress makes as he arches off the bed into his hand, with the rasping of the sheets as his feet flex against them. _Almost_ , but he lives in this late hour enough that he thinks he might be permitted this, and he has other things to feel worse about anyway. 

Like, for example, that he’s touching himself to the thought of Lup, and Lup is a friend and coworker and has not given her explicit consent to be the sole star of the Late Night Barry Spank Bank Show.

His grip falters, and he exhales roughly. He knows it’s more than that. If it were just sexual, if he only wanted to—fuck her, if his crassness can be pardoned—then this might be easier. He might be able to think of someone else. There are plenty of attractive people on the ship; plenty of attractive people they’ve met in the forty-six years they’ve been passing through different worlds. And he has a great imagination, too, so—that’s not the problem. It’s how her eyes sparkle when she’s excited about something or about to pull a prank, and it’s how she grins easily when she runs up to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder to talk about what they’re doing for the day, and it’s how she’s kind and brilliant and devious and beautiful and so, so _good,_ and his breath hitches at the thought of kissing her just as much as it does at the thought of her wrapping her lips around his cock.

He inhales this time, realizing almost too late that he’s been holding his breath all this time, and the breath hisses in through his clenched teeth. He’s dizzy both from his inconsistently-spaced breathing and from the mental image of her looking up at him from between his legs, drawing off to smile with those sparkling eyes and whisper that she’d tell him to be quiet if she didn’t know she’d be even louder when he eats her out later, and he has to put a hand up to his mouth to keep from moaning both in his mind’s eye and in real life, because _fuck,_ he can only dream of what it would be like to get his mouth on her.

His grip tightens again and his eyes flutter shut as he allows himself to fall into a familiar thought pattern. What would she like? He would give her _anything._ Evenings spent slowly taking her apart, kissing up her thighs and nipping at her hips, then licking into her, spreading her wider apart and diving in before lavishing attention on her clit; mornings spent lazily making love, rubbing a thumb over her nipples and sucking marks into her neck. Or maybe she’d want it more rough, sometimes; maybe they’d fuck each other fast and hard, gasping into that late night stillness, heads thrown back and sloppy kisses and jerky thrusts before stilling with their hips pressed together and their hands entwined. 

(It’s probably telling that even his daydreams about rough sex are schmoopy like that, a part of his brain supplies idly, and he casts aside the thought. He knows he’s in love with Lup. He acknowledged that to himself a while ago.)

He groans, thrusting into his fist in a rough facsimile of his mental picture, and his mind starts fuzzing out the details until there’s just long hair and perfect hands and gasps that might be his own, and he keens her name as he spills over his hand. 

It is late.

It is later than Lup usually stays up, but in her defense, Barry had worn _those_ jeans today, and he had worn them while he smiled warmly at her and rested a hand on her shoulder and asked her what he could do for her. 

(Dinner, he was talking about dinner, but still.)

Lup thinks of the way his smiles are softer now than they’ve ever been and knows that they’re crashing towards something like an inevitability. They’ve been circling each other for years, and their orbits are too close now for it to not end in them together. Sometimes she doesn’t quite know herself, even, why she hasn’t made a move yet. She knows why he hasn’t—he’s probably convinced himself she doesn’t like him back, because he’s the smartest person she knows and still an idiot—but on her end it’s a lot less straightforward. Maybe she just doesn’t want to change something so good, to pick themselves out of the comfortable place they’re in. Maybe it’s a logistical thing, because she still makes a face when she thinks of how Taako will react when they finally tell everybody, somewhere between exasperated and smug and disgusted (depending on how many details she gives).

Or maybe it’s just good old-fashioned fear. She knows herself well enough to know she has a lot of that.

But now isn’t the time to think of fear, she chastises herself, resting a thumb lightly against her clit and sighing lightly as a tingling feeling passes through her abdomen. Now is the time to think of Barry, and them together, and how it would feel to ride him until he sobs. 

(Oh. Fuck, yeah, that’s a good one for tonight, she decides, and rearranges her head on her pillow.)

 He might be hesitant at first, she imagines, all red cheeks and shy glances and “are you sure about this, Lup”s, which is a ridiculous question because she’s always been sure, but also a very Barry thing to ask; he’s so careful like that. He’d be careful, too, as he inserts a finger—she mimics the movement with her own finger—and when he inserts the second and starts to stretch her open. (She echoes that too, and it’s almost like they’re working her open together, and her mouth falls open at the thought.) 

His fingers are wider than hers, she knows. His fingernails are short and blunted, and his hands are covered in calluses and burns from various experiments gone wrong. Not all of them persist past the end of the cycle, but a lot of them do, and her free hand squeezes at her hip in an attempt to ground herself as she imagines the rough parts of his skin dragging against her breast.

“You feel so good inside, Lup,” he’d say, voice low and intimate and tinged with a hint of wonder, “You’re so wet already,” and she’d want to say something snarky but get cut off by him crooking his fingers in her, and all she could do would be to moan, equally low and breathy.

But not for long, because she’s the godsdamned _master_ of snarky talking, and so she’d say, “You’d think after waiting so many years you might be more inclined to hurry the fuck up,” but it wouldn’t have any heat behind it because a good percentage of her brain would have taken up residence around the throbbing in her clit and in the places where his fingers touch her, and obviously she can’t be expected to sound actually angry when he’s finally touching her like this after so long dreaming about it.

And he’d smile, sort of abashed and sort of sexy, and he’d say something about wanting to savor the moment, and—okay, that’s very sweet and all and she’ll be very into it but right now she mostly just wants to get off, so she brings her other hand down to her clit and begins to rub it in slow circles.

 _Gods,_ but it would be amazing to flip him over, to hover above his cock and watch his mouth fall open, to see him gulp as he registers what’s about to happen. Not quite as amazing, though, as it would feel to have him inside her, and her hips cant off the bed like they’re trying to escape the sensation of her three fingers pressing against her g-spot, but it only presses her clit against her thumb harder, and she inhales sharply, eyebrows knitting together as she holds her breath.

He’d let her do most of the work at first, but eventually he’d chase her downward thrusts with his upward ones, hands casting all over her body for a handhold before settling with one at her hip and one at her clit. And it wouldn’t even be that, his careful fingers massaging her, his other hand dragging against her hips harshly, his cock in her that would send her over the edge, it would be him looking up with bright, almost teary eyes and chanting “Lup, Lup, I love you so much, Lup, I _love_ you—”

And as she whispers out loud, “Barry,” as she comes with a hiss around her fingers, she almost thinks she can hear him saying her name too from somewhere far away.

It’s probably just wishful thinking, though.

(The cleanup is methodical, for both of them; they’ve repeated this process enough times by now that it’s rote. Wipe themselves off, put the towels in the bin for washing tomorrow, wash their hands, put back on their sleep clothes, get back into bed and close their eyes. 

They sleep after that, facing towards each other in their separate rooms in a subconscious reflection of how they are pulled closer together day by day. And in the next cycle, at the end of the year, they will finally give in, and the night will be less silent and less dark, but for now the night swallows their even breathing as everything goes still once more, as the moon fades away and the sun begins its trek upward into the sky, meeting for only a moment before the horizon is filled with light.)

**Author's Note:**

> i sort of tried to separate out their narrative styles with barry thinking more in the abstract and lup thinking of like a specific scenario that she thinks will happen lol. these dorks
> 
> anyway if u want to yell with me my tumblr is [anuninterestingperson](http://anuninterestingperson.tumblr.com)! love u all, thanks for readin


End file.
